The advent of the digital age has brought along a myriad of interconnected devices and a plethora of interactive multimedia applications than ever before. The space and bandwidth required to drive the data footprint consumed by these applications has also skyrocketed to unprecedented levels. Data is growing so rapidly that the term “big data” was coined to deal with the large, complex data sets that stem from these apps. These large datasets may make it a technological or logistical challenge to perform what once were standard data operations. Further, if encryption or compression are combined with big data, many previously standard data operations may become intractable. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.